The object of the invention is to provide pilots of low-wing, multi-fuel-tank aircraft with a warning that they are about to experience engine failure due to fuel starvation 1) because of a blockage or restriction in the system, usually caused by improper fuel selector position or a clogged fuel tank vent, or 2) because the fuel tank in use is exhausted of fuel. The invention provides a warning via lights on the instrument panel in sufficient time to allow the pilot to take corrective action before the engine quits. The system is low-cost and easy to install.
FIG. 1: Instrument panel warning light array
1) 3-way switch
2) Daylight fuel restriction warning light
3) Tank empty daylight warning light
4) Night restriction warning light
5) Tank empty night warning light
Note: 2) and 3) are bright red lights for daytime use. 4) and 5) are smaller, much dimmer lights so as not to impair a pilot""s vision should he get a warning light at a critical time at night.
FIG. 2: A schematic of a fuel system incorporating present invention
1), 2) Left and right fuel tanks
3) Fuel selector valve
4) Engine-driven fuel pump
5) xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d fitting on outlet side of selector valve
6) Two-circuit vacuum switch
7) Instrument panel warning light array